Through Time: The Ancestry Binds
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Upon retracing the trails of his origin, Jack Frost unleashes one familiar presence and an ancient evil even The Guardians had not truly been aware of.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is based on fanart by my lovely friend Cafcow on deviantArt. cafcow. deviantart art / Ancestry – SPOILERS – 339237175 AND cafcow. deviantart # / d5m5oy2 (Just remove the spaces). I really wanted to write for this and so she said go for it and here I am!

.

.

.

**Through Time: The Ancestry Binds**

_Chapter 1: A long long time ago_

.

"Pst! Pssst! Jamie!" A whisper – almost like a brush of the wind against his ear – reached Jamie as he looked up from the multiple books on his bed to the window instinctively. A slow smile spread across his face as the window opened and a tall – pale, blue, and cold – familiar figure slid into his room, a cold breeze following him and almost blowing some of the papers on his bed off. "Hey kid," the figure said, a large stick – staff curled at the end – was used as a rest as he leaned against it and smiled.

Jack Frost had come to pay a visit. How many kids could say that they were close friends with a guardian of the children? Jamie was sure not many. Not many kids really believed in the guardian Jack Frost, but Jamie and his friends did and that was enough to make Jack visible to at least them. To believe was to see in this case.

Jamie's first reaction was to jump out of bed and ask Jack if he'd like to see if the others would want to have a snow fight! But then the weight of the book on his lap reminded him that he had something very important to be finishing. If he didn't, he'd be in trouble with his teachers and mother. With a pout and a sigh, Jamie slouched back onto his bed and looked down at the large book.

Jack – noticing Jamie's change in attitude – frowned slightly. "What?" he asked, thinking he had done something wrong? Jamie sighed and picked up the book in his hand. "Sorry I can't play today, Jack," Jamie sighed again, "I have to work on a project for school." Jamie motioned to all the papers and books – which Jack realized upon a closer look were actually old photo albums – around him and Jack tilted his head slightly before straightening up and jumping so he was standing on Jamie's bed. Crouching, Jack looked down over Jamie's shoulder.

"Project, huh?" he mused, leaning against his staff once again as the end was placed against the ground to help him balance. "What is it about? Maybe I can help you finish it quickly," he tried. He wasn't sure how much help he'd be, of course. It had been over three hundred years since he had any sort of schooling. And it wasn't like he just kept up with all the changes of the world…

Jamie flipped a page of the photo album on his lap. "I have to make a family tree for History," he explained, flipping another page. "So my mom gave me all these old photo albums to look at." Jack raised a brow and gave the book a dull expression. "Sounds boring," he said. Jack wasn't much for being bored. He had always done whatever he pleased to entertain himself. School was definitely not something that seemed entertaining. Or the work with it for that matter.

Watching Jamie flip another page, Jack's eyes lazily wandered over the page of old photos, when something caught his eyes. He slightly tilted his head and stared at the photo of a young woman with long hair pulled back out of her face, soft eyes, and a kind smile. A face and eyes that… Looked so very familiar…? _"Jacckk!"_ a distant echo called. A familiar voice ringing in his ear as a clear memory of his sister – as Jill – flashed in front of him before he was staring at the woman in the photo. _"What?!"_

Jack's hand kept Jamie from flipping to the next page as he simply stared wide eyed at the photo before slowly asking the burning question. "Jamie, who's that," he pointed to the woman and Jamie's eyes followed Jack's finger "Her? She's my Great-great-great-Grandmother... Something like that. I forgot," he said, trying to remember everything he knew. He'd need to know that for his teacher anyway!

"Her family was one of the first family's to set up a home here," he stated as if he were reciting a note card. "She Almost died when she was little once… Her older brother saved her, but he didn't make it." If Jamie had looked up he would have seen the frozen look of disbelief on Jack's face. But Jamie was lost in his own memory of the woman's story. "If it wasn't for him I would have never been born! But it's so sad… My mom said he was just a kid…" Jamie's mother had told him that the boy had been older than himself, but that was still young. It must have been horrible for her as well.

Suddenly Jamie felt Jack's cold hand on th back of his head. Glancing up, Jamie saw a tender and almost happy smile on his face? "It's alright Jamie he knew what he was doing," Jack said softly and Jamie couldn't help but smile. "And I'm sure never regretted it," Jack smile widened and Jamie's did as well. Jack ruffled his hair before pointing to his photo albums.

"Why don't you tell me some more about your family?" Jack asked, and Jamie felt a new interest in the project pulse through him as he flipped to the front of the page and began, joyfully telling his families tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Here's chapter 2! I'm rather enjoying myself… But sadly it is busy for me here with my school's play production and trying to keep up with classes so no clue when I'll update but gosh darnit I'll try soon!

.

.

.

**Through Time: The Ancestry Binds**

_Chapter 2: By Travel of Mouth_

_._

The wind howled as Jack rode through the sky. He pleaded with the wind to take him as fast as it could to where he needed to be. He knew all the answers he'd need were there and he needed to know more. Jamie's story had told him much, but he needed more and maybe he'd be able to tell Jamie more.

But that wasn't the only reason. Jack needed to know… Was the woman in the photo really _his _Jill? And… If so… Was Jamie really related to him? There were so many questions he needed answers to and he believed that there truly was only one place to go.

Gripping his staff, Jack kicked through the air and pushed himself faster and faster until warmth slapped him across the face and the smell of mints and warmth hit him with the sound of many fluttering wings and delightfully happy chirps. "Moscow, sector seven, bicuspid!" a familiar, sweet voice yelled out as Jack dodged tiny flying being shooting past him. He chuckled as he felt an all too familiar friend latch to his face and chirp happily. "Hey, Baby Tooth" Jack chuckled and Baby Tooth twittered happily and nuzzled lovingly.

Scratching Baby Tooth affectionately on the head, Jack dodged a few more of Baby Tooth's friends before he smiled as the one he was looking for turned and ran smack into him. She let out a gasp of fear and surprise before a large – perfect – smile spread across her face and her soft, rainbow like feathers fluffed with excitement. "Jack!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him before she yelled out a few more orders, her attention snapping back to him. Same old Toothiana.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't love a visit but shouldn't you be out helping kids loose more teeth for me?" she asked, smiling playfully and Jack had to chuckle. It had been three months since the defeat of Pitch and since he was labeled a full Guardian. Jack had spent most of it traveling around and doing what he always did; snow days and mischief. Occasionally he had run into Sandy at nights and Jack would just sit with the silent guardian as he happily did his job of bringing dreams to children.

Jack had stayed clear of Bunnymund. Easter was happening in other countries and Jack – for the sake of their new friendship – did his best to avoid making things too hard for him to hide his eggs and candy. North and Tooth were the ones he had not been able to see since after the battle and Jack realized he had missed Tooth's companionship. Perhaps when this was all over he'd go visit North – who gave his Yeti's permission to let him through – and see what he was up to if he wasn't too busy getting ready for Christmas.

Sitting Baby Tooth on his shoulder, Jack became serious. "I need your help," he said, watching Tooth's smile fall and her hand touching his shoulder. "Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned, sounding like a worried parent. Jack smiled and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, I just need your help in the memory department… In my memory depart I guess you could say," he said, earning a puzzled expression from Tooth. Jack slowly explained his time with Jamie and the stories he told before explaining the possibility of Jamie being related to him. Tooth smiled, energetically nodding and flittering around.

"Yes… Yes… If I understand the chain of your memory and your families' right, it's a possibility!" she exclaimed, taking Jack's cold hand in her warmer one before tugging and leading him through the palace, both dodging the busy little helpers, until they reached a larg column slightly older than the others. Jack realized now that teeth of people long past now resided in the older columns, new ones being built up for every new child born.

Tooth carried him down to about mid bottom before smiling as she touched the end of a row, the whole thing glowing as they all slid out. "These are the teeth of your ancestors. All their life and memories reside here… Maybe what you're looking for is here," Tooth softly motioned him to where Jack spotted Jill's. A small twinge of fear gripped him. As if he didn't want to know… But that feeling resided and he gripped his staff tightly. He let tooth lead him to the very beginning of the row where a young, awkwardly smiling boy was placed next to a confident and head high blonde. Reaching out and touching them, he squinted as two names flashed across the bottom under their pictures.

"Hiccup… Astrid…. Hiccup?" Jack blinked and made a face, looking to tooth as she chuckled before lightly touching his hand around the teeth. "These are from the ancient times, just when humanity was gaining some form of living. Names were interesting," she explained with a smile before waving her free hand. Jack watched as a metallic like vine curled up under Jack, allowing him to sit down.

Jack looked down at the vine before raising a brow to Toothiana. "It's a busy night. My girls need me. Baby will help you activate the memories… I hope you find what you're looking for," she finished before rubbing his shoulder and shooting back up to her work station. Jack watched her leave before taking a deep breath before looking to Baby Tooth as she sat on his leg and tilted her head up to him.

Looking at the line of teeth he had to go through, Jack smiled. "Ready, Baby Tooth?" he asked, earning a happy chirp and smile from the small helper before she floated up and touched the box. Where her little hand touched the gems on the box, a brilliant gold light began to engulf him, warm and inviting as he closed his eyes and was dragged through time.

**R & R Plz**

**These two chapters I wrote in one day so that's why they're so close together lol  
**


End file.
